turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Dec 31 Team Striker Eureka and pieces of Mutavore arrive in Hong Kong from Sydney after a marathon 24 hour relay of Jumphawks and aircraft carriers. (PPDC (transportation), PPDC proceedures) Amidst the New Year's festivities, Newt Drifts with a Kaiju brain (whatever time it was originally, just bumped a couple days). Stacker has his talk, he tells Newt about Chau-- "/After Medical holds you for observation." "Butbutbut!" Stacker gives him the Look. Newt goes to Medical and gets put into lockdown for a couple days (and he was so messed up, maybe even seized again, we can justify holding him for the 30-66 hours we need to kill between emergence and arrival). The Breach alarm sounds, before the predicted Double Event window. Newt prompted the Kaiju to launch ahead of schedule. Assuming Leatherback can only swim half the speed of a sailfish and if Otachi waits up, then it would take the two of them at least 66 hours to swim from the Breach to Hong Kong. Rumours of what Newt did and the repercussions begin to swirl. Even if the people debriefing Newt don't put too much stock in his rambling statements about 'how hard the Hivemind was looking at him' and 'how interested it seemed in him', there are still theories about how the Kaiju communicate with their homeworld and a hivemind is one explanation. Hannibal's mole lets him know what happened and he makes arrangements for the impending attack. Jan01– Jan02 Mako and Raleigh blow the Drift test and are grounded. The Kaiju signal has consistently headed north-west for the last five sightings; the Americas and Sydney send reinforcements and Vladivostok, Tokyo, Nagasaki, and Hong Kong prepare to receive them. None of the four wish to give up any of their current roster which is how reinforcements really won't arrive to help Hong Kong in time (from Japan, it would take 35 hours by aircraft carrier; from Vladivostok, 90 hours). Jan03 Pentecost prepares Hong Kong for the attack: he has no intention of getting ANYONE under his command killed, so Vulcan will patrol and nothing else. Typhoon 1 and 2 will hold the Miracle Mile and one of China's Mark Vs--THE PURPLE MARK-V!!!!!--will stay at the 10 Mile Mark. Jackson hands his ring over to Pietr (guarding the spouse’s ring for Charlie) and off Vulcan goes. Jan04 Daytime The signal clarifies into a Cat-5. Pentecost recalls the PKB to the harbour. /Vulcan's on patrol as the Kaiju close in on Hong Kong and are the ones to relay back the information that it's a double event and everybody back in LOCCENT kinda panics because half their Jaegers are out in the middle of the ocean. Pentecost throws the last thing he has left--Vulcan--into the fight. And if Leatherback really is that slow, Vulcan écan outrun the Kaiju back to Hong Kong to take part in the defense, so they get stuck out there sprinting back from patrol (which is an /awesome idea). 1700HKT: Dark begins to fall Back in Sydney, Charlie and company can be even /more worried because now it's a tired Jackson and Logan squaring off against two Kaiju. 1800HKT: Nighttime The world stops spinning long enough for Newt to escape (he doesn't know it's the Double Event) and other assorted options from the list to keep him, Hannibal, and Hermann occupied until the last possible moment. Newt sneaks out from Medical, goes to the Kaiju remedy shop. Things proceed as per the usual (Hannibal 'knows' how the Kaiju work; he and his people'll leave with, like, an hour to go. They're not worried.). When the hour-left alarm goes off, Newt gets thrown out and told to find a shelter. This is a universe where Leatherback fires the EMP. The presence of Vulcan changes the battle equation, so Leatherback has to enter the fight earlier. The Joneses, who's last fight was with Rachnid and its powerful tail, are leery of getting too close to Otachi so they stand off and use their electricity-driven railguns instead of charging in as the Kaidanovskys do in the film. They blow a pretty good-sized hole in Otachi's shoulder. With Otachi weakened and moving slower, Typhoon(s) and the PKB are more effective. Otachi calls in the cavalry. Leatherback roars from the harbour. From Australia, it still looks the same as in the 'verses wherein Vulcan falls: The feed Wash and Griet are monitoring from Sydney shows Vulcan facing off against Leatherback, Leatherback closing in on Vulcan-- Vulcan turns to put a shot in Leatherback's heart-- Leatherback fires the EMP, killing the railgun, and Vulcan, the Typhoon(s), and the PKB freeze. A lot of the feeds go dead (as all the electronics in a certain radius, including some of the radio/television transmitter/relay stations, are dead. Only the ones transmitted from the choppers to satellite or to points beyond the EMP radius would stay active). Charlie and Griet's feed blanks out. Scifi nerd Jackson and scifi nerd-by-proxy Logan recognize the EMP for what it is and know they need to get the hell outta there via the escape hatch. Otachi limps off in search of Newt, though at a much slower pace than in the movie. Leatherback does a slow circle to make sure the Jaegers aren't going to move, deciding to fall back on old tactics for maximum damage with minimal effort: Stun the pilots (via the shock from the EMP), break the Conn-pod visor glass, knock down the Jaeger, and let the pilots drown while the hound skips away to cause more damage in the city. Jackson and Logan reach for the harness release-- Leatherback punches Vulcan in the face, shattering the glass. Jackson and Logan recognize the M.O. from their first fight in time to stop themselves. Shoves Vulcan over backward. The harness keeps them from being knocked out or killed by the fall (witness Danger and Alpha getting thrown around and their pilots being able to get up immediately and fight) and the Conn-pod starts filling with water. Leatherback stands on Vulcan's chest-- The feed comes back, (either by the time they get the channel changed or the broadcasters switch to a different source), Vulcan's nowhere to be seen but Leatherback's standing /right where /Vulcan was, smashing in /Typhoon's Conn-pod. Leatherback shoves Typhoon over backward. Charlie and Griet have this horrible weightless moment of not knowing what's happening and fearing the worst. Typhoon 1's pilots are killed. (Moseys toward the other Typhoon.) Jupiter starts /screaming because Charlie's cradling too tightly. A Conn-pod full of water is no big deal for the Joneses, who are stronger than average swimmers for Rangers (all of whom have to be good swimmers). They unhook, let the pod fill, swim out completely disoriented but knowing this: swim /away from the battle. Danger arrives in time to save the PKB and Newt. Danger kills the Kaiju. The minute Otachi's confirmed dead, Pentecost launches Pitfall and they set off. Mako and Raleigh can eat/sleep in the harness. With an 11-hour flight time (per the spreadsheet; which doesn't include any refueling stops), they need to leave Hong Kong by 2000 HKT 4 January to arrive at 0700 5 January. After Pentecost advises Danger on how to land, he orders a chopper team to their location and a carrier to head in that direction, and then mobilizes Pitfall by chopper. They fly as far as they can which is where carriers wait, they land and the carriers start moving; refuelled, they take off for the next aircraft carrier stop. Danger meets up with them at some point. We have the aircraft carrier relay still in place from Striker's flight after Mutavore from Sydney to HK. They'll need refuelling, but they're still puttering about in the ocean kinda in the right direction, so that would get Jaegers to the Breach faster. The Joneses make it to shore 5km away on the banks of Hong Kong Disney. They're exhausted, beat up, but very much alive. Logan, in full Drivesuit, breaks them into the gift shop and employee locker rooms for supplies. Logan steals a novelty Swiss Army knife (complete with flashlight and compass) with which to navigate (ie directions and breaking in other places), a backpack, snacks, and wallets. Most of the damage sustained to Danger by Otachi and the fall is superficial (Danger immediately stands up after crash landing and there aren't nearly as many red blinking lights and alarms as there are after Striker self-destructs (even then, she's still intact enough to move and fight a bit). Top off the coolant, refit some cables and struts…). Mako has a Jaeger's worth of spare parts so the Jumphawks that set out for landing zone (with Hermann, the Drift equipment, but no form of communication because everything was dead and it did not occur to Hermann that the power would come back on (it happens)) would bring with them spare arms, legs, and plates. They land, the repair crews scramble out, take off the damaged pieces, and fit the new ones in as if the Jaeger was a racecar which is faster than soldering scraps over holes; the chest piece, for instance, Mako has a spare so they just pull off the old one, bolt the new-to-them one into place, and tada! Pietr volunteers for that team. Jackson and Logan head to the airport, find themselves on a plane to Toronto. Pentecost checks Jackson's file for next-of-kin notifying and learns that he killed a man who had no obligation to be there in the first place because he was threatened into enlisting, and now his wife and children are without a husband and father. He calls Charlie and Nanny. Jan05 We can kill a couple hours with Newt wandering around trying to figure out where exactly Otachi fell. Everything they're pumping into Otachi will force all her life-ness into Kotachi's placenta (blood, whatever they breathe) and that's where Kotachi'll hang out until Newt shows up. --Newt getting lost between the shelter and finding Otachi's corpse. Or even, Otachi doesn't necessarily have to land in Hong Kong. Even though she's only that high up for a few minutes, the earth still turns, and she's up higher than airplanes which fly up to the North Pole and travel farther more quickly by letting the earth rotate below them, so we can always stick him in a helicopter (PPDC or with Hannibal) for a bit. ----if it's PPDC then he packs the equipment and he and Hermann have their fistbump in the lab Newt shows up, Kotachi tries to eat him, eats Chau instead (none of Chau's people are really all that perturbed), Newt gets a phone and shrieks happily at Hermann. Hermann gathers the necessary stuff in a chopper, flies out to meet Newt. Somewhere mid-trip on a refueling layover, Chuck and Raleigh light into each other and Chuck winds up with a broken arm. --Hermann and the chopper trying to find somewhere to land that may not end up being anywhere close to Otachi so time to get the equipment there and time to get back to the ‘Dome. We can kill more time with the chopper looking for a decent place to land, or, if it lands in the former stadium, Hermann and stuff to get to Otachi. The second Kaiju Drift gets the Triple Event going, and the Breach alarm sounds an hour later. Previous (Endgame) | (Pitfall) Next Category:Meta Category:Meta Pages Category:Battle of Victoria Harbour Category:Drifting Category:Kaiju Category:Otachi Category:Leatherback Category:Kotachi Category:Hannibal Category:Pentecost Category:Pentecost (meta) Category:Newt Category:Newt (meta) Category:Shatterdome Medical Category:Mutavore Category:Mako Category:Raleigh Category:Raleigh (meta) Category:Pietr Category:Pietr (meta) Category:ANSK events Category:Hermann Category:Hermann (meta) Category:Pages with placement links Category:Pages in need of links Category:BH series (meta) Category:PKB series (meta) Category:BH series Category:PKB series Category:VS units are endurance Jaegers Category:Liu's people Category:Jackson's ring Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Griet (mention) Category:Darling-Jones family (mention) Category:Vos family (mention) Category:The Breach Category:PPDC (transportation) Category:PPDC procedures